


Right Here, Right Now

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [94]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Knives, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Playing Dirty, Regret, Sparring, Swordfighting, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Sparring with Anthony is Loki’s most favourite thing in the Nine– until, quite suddenly, it isn’t.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 16
Kudos: 347





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Stars wanted to see this plot happen– I hope you like it! ❤︎  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“I’m willing to wait for it.”_

Sparring with Anthony was one of Loki’s most favourite things in the Nine.

There were plenty of reasons for that, of course– the least of which certainly not being the fact that Loki simply enjoyed spending time with Anthony, period. They had met only recently, after Anthony’s father had passed and he had taken his position at court, but they had clicked together like two pieces of puzzle. Loki had spent most of their friendship thus far waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Anthony to realise that Loki wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to be around, waiting for Anthony to treat him the same way all of the other Aesir did. But… it never happened.

And the more time that they spent together, the more Loki realised that he was falling in love. Oh, he would never say anything about it– he would _never_ let Anthony know. Because even if Anthony _did_ like the affection of other men, there was very little chance that he would want _Loki_ , not when he could have anyone that he desired. Loki might have been a prince, but he was hardly the sort of person that anyone would want to court. He was prickly and harsh, quick to anger and with the kind of moral code that most Aesir considered shameful.

But that didn’t mean he could not enjoy every moment that he spent with his friend. There were very few sights that he enjoyed as much as Anthony’s smile—

And when they sparred… _oh_ , but Anthony’s smile was always _infectious_ as they danced around each other, Loki’s daggers and Anthony’s sword cutting through the air and gleaming in the sunlight as they fought to gain the upper hand.

Not to mention the way that, when they got close, their bodies would brush together and Loki might _just_ be able to imagine what Anthony’s skin would feel like pressed against his own.

The best part, though? Was that unlike any of the other Aesir, Anthony didn’t care if Loki used his seiðr in bout. In fact, he actively encouraged it, stating that it wouldn’t be any _fun_ to fight Loki when he had one hand tied behind his back– not unless Anthony did the same.

The way that Anthony not only accepted Loki’s seiðr but seemed actively interested and _impressed_ by it was yet another thing that made Loki fall a little more in love—

But that didn’t stop him from fighting with every ounce of power that he had, not holding back even _slightly_ as he forced Anthony back, slamming the hilt of one dagger into Anthony’s gut even as he swept out with a foot.

Anthony went down with a yelp—

And then Loki had him pinned, kneeling with his legs either side of Anthony’s hips, one hand braced to the side of Anthony’s head while the other held a dagger to his throat.

It wasn’t the end of the bout – in Asgard, their fights continued until one party yielded or no longer had the strength to stand. But there was no way Anthony would be able to get out of this. His sword had fallen from his hand and lay out of reach, and any attempt to free himself would result in Loki’s blade slicing a line along his throat.

But– Anthony wasn’t one to give up, and they stayed there for several moments, panting as they fought to catch their breath.

Loki wasn’t one for patience, though– he pressed his dagger harder, preparing to demand his victory—

But then, Anthony _moaned._

Loki froze, his eyes widening.

_What—_

Anthony arched his spine, still making sounds that went straight to Loki’s groin as he pressed up with his hips, grinding against Loki with a low gasp.

“Loki,” he groaned. “You and me, right here, right now.” His voice was throaty and _needy_ and– “Ohh, _Loki.”_

His name in _that tone_ from Anthony’s lips was enough to make Loki come undone, his whole body reacting to the sound of Anthony’s sensual moan with a shudder. His skin aflame and his heart pounding, Loki leaned down to press their mouths together, catching Anthony’s lower lip between both of his own and kissing him the way that he’d always _yearned_ to. Anthony gasped into the kiss, and Loki almost believed that he was about to kiss back– but it wasn’t a gasp of pleasure. It was a gasp of _surprise._

Loki’s eyes flew open and he tore away from Anthony, scrambling to his feet as he realised with _horror_ what he had just done.

Anthony had only been trying to throw Loki off his game, had been trying to distract him so that he would be able to win the bout– using everything in his arsenal to escape just as they _always_ had. Anthony had probably thought that Loki, like any well-bred Aesir, would have reared back in disgust, giving him the chance to get out of Loki’s hold.

And then Loki had gone and—

Loki’s dagger fell from his fingers as he backed away, his breath too shallow and an awful _sick_ feeling curling though his gut. He’d just ruined everything, there was no chance that Anthony would want to continue spending time with him now—

“Loki?” Anthony called, getting to his feet—

And Loki turned and _ran_. He knew he was being cowardly, but he didn’t think he would be able cope if he heard the words. His heart was already shattering– if he had to listen to Anthony tell him that what he felt was nothing, or _disgusting,_ Loki thought that his whole being might just be rendered to shreds.

“Loki!”

Loki kept going, his feet starting to stumble over the path as he hurried from their favourite secret sparring spot in the forest back toward the town. He would have go through the main street to get back to the palace, he would have to get all the way through Asgard without letting a single tear fall, because he knew what the people would say if he did.

It would have been worse, however, had they sparred in the palace training grounds. Because at least this way, no one had been watching– a decision they had made so that there would be no crowd jeering at Loki’s seiðr, but now it also meant that no one had seen what Loki had done.

No one, except for Anthony—

But that meant that Anthony would not suffer a loss of reputation due to Loki’s actions, either. No, the only person had hurt was himself.

He held on to the ache in his chest as he ran, trying everything that he could to hold himself together. He was sure that there were people staring, wondering why he was hurrying so desperately, why his arms were wrapped around his middle—

“Loki, for Nornssake—”

Loki was pulled to a halt as someone grabbed his arm– and he knew who it was before he even turned to look. Anthony was out of breath– he must have actually _run_ though the town, while Loki had only been walking quickly.

He glanced over his shoulder to the palace gates. If only he had gone a little faster. He had been so close—

“Loki, _wait,”_ Anthony said, his voice strained with exertion. “ _Please.”_

Loki turned back to Anthony then, drawing himself to his full height. He was painfully aware of the people all around them, the townsfolk stopping and staring at the drama unfolding before them.

“Might I ask that you wait to say what you must until we can make our way into the palace, Anthony?” he asked stiffly. “This is not something that I believe I want an audience for.”

Anthony’s grip on Loki’s arm tightened, and he took a small step closer. Loki didn’t have the strength to pull away, or even to shake off Anthony’s hand. All he wanted was to lean into Anthony’s hold, to hug him the way that Anthony had allowed in the past, the way that _friends_ hugged each other– but he was quite sure that was something he would never be able to experience again.

But, then—

“Oh, but I’m not planning on saying anything at all,” Anthony said, his voice softer than Loki deserved– but his next words stole Loki’s breath away. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“What?” Loki asked, his eyes going wide. “You’re—”

“Going to kiss you,” Anthony repeated firmly– and he lifted his hand to cup Loki’s cheek. “Right here, and right now, unless you stop me. If you need me to, I’m willing to wait for it… but if you’re agreeable, I would prefer to do it now.”

Loki’s breath felt short, and it all seemed like something out of a dream– but Anthony’s hands were still firm and _real,_ and Loki leaned into Anthony’s touch as he gave his whispered answer.

“I’m not going to stop you.”

And then Anthony surged forward, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was everything Loki had hoped their first kiss would be. It was passionate and fiery, their lips and tongues sliding together with a fierceness that sent shivers over Loki’s skin– and yet there was still a sweetness to it which made Loki sigh. Their kiss softened then, and their lips parted– only for Anthony to press another sweet kiss to Loki’s mouth before leaning back properly.

“I’m sorry that I made you think I didn’t mean it, because I do, Loki,” Anthony said, caressing Loki’s cheek with his hand. “I have for quite a long time, now.”

Loki sighed, and his eyes closed for a moment as something heavy and yet _bright_ swept through him. And when he opened them, he met Anthony’s gaze with a smile.

“So have I.”

As he leaned down to kiss Anthony once again, his arms snaking around Anthony’s waist to draw him as close as he could manage– Loki found himself quite sure that kissing Anthony was going to overtake sparring as his most favourite thing in the Nine.

And… right there, right then, with half the town staring at him as he melted into Anthony’s arms?

There was no place Loki would rather have been.


End file.
